Never Again
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: His grief broke him. HarleyxSolidad. Bad summary, good angst story. T for suicide.


"Get up!"

A man had broken into the Pokémon Center. His goal: to steal what he could and get rid of whatever stood in his way. This angered Harley. He didn't know why. Probably just because people were that cruel that they didn't care what else happened as long as they got what they wanted.

Harley did what he thought was right. He stood up to him. "Hey!" Harley shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He walked to the doorway to stop people from escaping, though some had already made it out. He noticed someone close who had just run out, and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into Harley's sight, and pointed the gun at her head, making her shriek and grimace with pain. Harley froze in terror, his eyes wide with fear.

"Solidad!"

The man began to smirk widely. "Well well, looks like I've found the rebel's little girlfriend. What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" He jerked back on her hair, making her cry in pain.

"Stop!" Harley shouted, frantic. But without warning, Harley blurted a festering, snarky comment burning in the back of his mind.

"What, are you afraid of being upstaged, diva?"

The man snarled at him, then stopped abruptly, a sickly smile spreading across his face. "Well, I think it's time we showed our little rebel here what happens when you stand up against the man with the gun."

Solidad's eyes widened with horror.

And he pulled the trigger.

Solidad's body fell limp instantly. The man threw her into the mud and took off, hearing sirens. Terrified and shocked, he kneeled beside her corpse.

He stared at the limp figure, tears streaming from his eyes. He sat in shock, her blood staining his hands as he clutched her body. He shook his head desperately.

"No," he whispered. "This can't be happening. What ever happened to our happily ever after?" Suddenly he was hit with an overwhelming surge of anger. He tore off his hat and threw it into the mud. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!" He screamed in rage. Hot tears burned his face. His anger slowly ebbed and dissipated, leaving his feeling exhausted. "I was so stupid. All of my stupid jokes, and for what." He pushed a strand of pink hair out of her bright blue eyes, now cold and dead.

"Never again," he vowed, whispering gravely. "Never again shall I smile."

He held her body and sat there in the rain, head down, sobbing and wailing. His grief broke him.

...

May walked cheerfully down the street, remaining optimistic even though it was dark and dreary outside of the umbrella. She hummed to herself until she saw the Pokémon Center. She stopped dead in her tracks.

The entire building was surrounded by flashing lights and police bustling about.

But the one thing she couldn't miss?

A purple haired man kneeling, clutching a pink haired woman.

She raced over to the two figures. She stared at Harley, sitting there, covered in mud, weeping uncontrollably. Her heart swelled with compassion. She kneeled beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, Harley," May gasped, trying desperately to comfort him while she was crying, too. "It'll be okay. You'll see. It will be hard for a long time. It will. But in the end, everything's gonna be okay because I'm sure Solidad is safe now. And she wouldn't want you to be crying just for her sake. She'd want you to be happy. Like you always are." May leaned down to peer at his face.

To say he was scowling would be ridiculous, because his face looked dead, except when he sobbed. No emotion besides grief took residence in his features.

May sighed. "All right."

...

The funeral was simple and extremely elegant. Harley stood the whole time, stony-faced, shrouded in black. After pretty much everyone had left, Harley reached into his coat, pulling out a single black rose. He stepped boldly forward, and placed the beautiful rose gently on top of her grave.

Then he spoke the first words since the vow he spoke the day she died.

"I love you."

...

Harley had always been accustomed to dreams and nightmares about Solidad. This one, however, was by far the worst.

Harley found himself at the cemetery where Solidad was buried. The fog was thick and he could hardly see three feet in front of his face. Instantly, the fog broke and from the ground rose the spirit of Solidad, dressed in white, angel wings adorning her back. She materialized and became seemingly real before his eyes.

Tears ran from his eyes as he ran to hug her. But just as he reached her, she was dragged into the air by her neck. Her eyes went dead and her body grew limp. She hung, suspended in midair, like a deadly rag doll. He sobbed as he stared at her lifeless shell.

Something wet fell on his hand and he looked at it, only to find that his hand was red. He looked back up and saw that the body was dripping red, staining his hands with blood.

The ground caved underneath him, and he snapped awake. He was gasping and sweating, tears fresh on his cheeks.

...

He stood up and walked to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and picked up a metal object. He wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, he thought. We'll be together again.

And he pulled the trigger.

...

**Where did this come from0-o? Someone tell me. One minute I think of a concept and the next I have finished a one-shot. Wow. **


End file.
